indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tina Turner
Tina Turner - песни (+мантры) , США |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Годы активности = 1958 — наст. время |Страна = → |Профессии = , , автор песен, , художник |Певческий голос = контральтоTina Turner- Vocal Range/ Profile |Жанры = рок-н-ролл, ритм-н-блюз, рок, фанк, соул, поп |Псевдонимы = «Королева рок-н-ролла», «Королева рока» |Сотрудничество = Айк Тёрнер, The Rolling Stones, U2, Элтон Джон, Брайан Адамс, Шер, Барри Уайт, Эрос Рамазотти, Фил Коллинз, Бейонсе |Лейблы = United Artists Records, EMI Records, Capitol Records, Virgin Records, Parlophone |Сайт = Официальный сайт |Викисклад = }} Тина Тёрнер ( ; при рождении Анна Мэй Буллок ( ), род. 26 ноября 1939, Натбуш, Теннесси) — американская певица, автор песен, актриса и танцовщица. Обладательница восьми премий «Грэмми». За свой артистизм, темперамент и сценическую экспрессивность она носит титул «Королевы рок-н-ролла»Tina Turner: Queen of Rock 'n' Roll (1984) Overview'Tina Turner on Stage' by Baron Wolman // San Francisco Art Exchange. Тина значится в десятке самых лучших танцоров мира. Журнал «Rolling Stone» назвал её одной из величайших певиц современности . Детство Анна Мэй Буллок родилась 26 ноября 1939 года младшей второй дочерью в небольшом городке Натбуш, штат Теннесси, в семье Зельмы (урождённой Кюри), рабочей завода, и Флойда Ричарда Буллока, баптистского дьякона, фермера и рабочего завода. Буллок посещала школу Флэг Грув в округе Хэйвуд. Её родители развелись, когда Анне было 10 лет. После этого Анну и её старшую сестру, Руби Элин, воспитывала бабушка. Анна оставалась в Натбуше до смерти бабушки. В 16-летнем возрасте она с матерью и сестрой переехала в Сент-Луис. Айк и Тина Тёрнер Ревью Начало В Сент-Луисе Анна Мэй посещала школу Самнер Хайт Скул. В это же время старшая сестра часто брала её в ночные клубы города. Однажды в клубе «Imperial» Анна познакомилась с ритм-н-блюзовым музыкантом, уроженцем Миссисипи, Айком Тёрнером. Позже она просила его о возможности петь в его группе Kings of Rhythm («Короли Ритма»). Первоначально Айк был настроен скептически, но после большой настойчивости со стороны Анны, он, в конечном счёте, позволил ей петь с ним. Таким образом, Буллок стала вокалисткой и ведущей шоу Айка под прозвищем Литл Энн (Маленькая Энн), когда ей было всего 18. Всеобщий успех В 1960 году, когда запланированный для записи песни «''A Fool in Love''» певец не появился в студии, Анна Мэй записала вокал для песни вместо него. Эта песня стала популярным ритм-н-блюзовым хитом в США, добравшись до верхних пунктов американских чартов. Айк изменил имя Анны Мэй Буллок на «Тина Тёрнер» и название своей группы на — «''Айк и Тина Тёрнер Ревью''» («Ike & Tina Turner Revue»). В 1962 году пара поженилась в городе Тихуана в Мексике. Тёрнер растила четырёх мальчиков — Айка-младшего и Майкла (сыновей Айка от предыдущих отношений) и двух её родных детей — Крэйга (сына Анны, род. в 1958 году от её ранних отношений с Рэймондом Хиллом, саксофонистом из группы Айка) и Рональда (их единственного совместного ребёнка, род. в 1961 году). В 1960-х и 1970-х годах Айк и Тина росли в статусе звёзд. С изменением времён и музыкальных стилей Тина превращалась в уникальную сценическую персону — певицу и танцовщицу, заставлявшую публику трепетать на живых концертах группы. Тина и бэк-вокалисты группы, The Ikettes («Айкетки»), сочиняли сложные и электрофицирующие программы для своих выступлений, повлиявших на многих других артистов, включая Мика Джаггера (чей британский тур они открывали в 1966 году). В 1960-х Айк и Тина записали серию хитов, включая песни «''A Fool in Love''», «''It’s Gonna Work Out Fine''», «''I Idolize You''» и «''River Deep, Mountain High''». К концу десятилетия пара включила в свои песни современные рок-стили, переинтерпретировав многие песни для своих выступлений. Их весьма энергичная кавер-версия песни «''Proud Mary''» группы Creedence Clearwater Revival остаётся сигнатурным хитом Тины Тёрнер. Эта песня дуэта приобрела огромный коммерческий успех, достигнув четвёртого места в чарте Billboard Hot 100 в марте 1971. Сингл также заслужил «Грэмми» за «Лучшее вокальное исполнение дуэтом или группой в стиле ритм-н-блюз». Спад популярности группы и уход от Айка В то время как многие их оригинальные записи терпели неудачи в чартах, Айк и Тина Тёрнер Ревью восхвалялись такими исполнителями, как Роллинг Стоунз, Дэвид Боуи, Слай Стоун, Джэнис Джоплин, Джеймс Браун, Рэй Чарльз, Элтон Джон и Элвис Пресли. После выступления на одну ночь в маленьком клубе для чёрных на Юге могло последовать шоу в Лас-Вегасе или появление на национальном телевидении. Айк был менеджером и музыкальным директором группы, управляя железным кулаком. Несмотря на вдохновляющее влияние раннего рок-н-ролла и на то, что сам он был прекрасным музыкантом, его управление группой, контрактами и выступлениями в конечном счёте привело к спаду популярности группы, в то время как его злоупотребление наркотиками усилилось. Такая контролирующая, и часто жестокая, атмосфера стала причиной того, что музыканты и бэк-вокалисты часто приходили и уходили из группы. Позже Тина говорила о том, что она регулярно терпела физические надругательства Айка в течение всего их брака. В середине 1970-х брак и карьера Тины и Айка трещали по швам. Употребление наркотиков Айком приводило к чрезвычайно неуправляемому поведению и побоям. Их музыкальный успех снижался в основном из-за отказов Айка принимать внешний менеджмент для их записей и турне, в то время как его кокаиновый аппетит не унимался. Гастрольных турне становилось всё меньше, продажа их записей — ниже. Их последним совместным успешным синглом стала песня «''Nutbush City Limits''», написанная Тиной о городе своего детства, которая добралась до 22 места в Hot 100 и до 4 места в чарте Великобритании в 1973 году. Открыв свою собственную звукозаписывающую студию Bolic Sound после успеха песни «''Proud Mary''», Айк спродюсировал первый сольный альбом Тины — «''Tina Turns the Country On''» — в 1974 году. Однако альбом не обрел большого успеха в чартах, в отличие от последовавшего альбома «''Acid Queen''» в 1975 году, который был выпущен совместно с расхваленным дебютом Тины на большом экране, сыгравшей одноимённую роль в рок-опере The Who — «''Tommy''». В 1976 году после очередного скандала и побоев перед выступлением в Далласе на уикенде, посвящённом Дню независимости, Тина оставляет Айка, убегая от него с 36 центами и автозаправочной кредитной карточкой в кармане. Последующие несколько месяцев она провела, скрываясь от Айка у разных друзей. Тина принимает новую буддистскую веру (ветвь нитирэн), к которой она обратилась ещё во время визита к друзьям в 1974 году, и которая придала ей мужества. Сбежав от Айка в середине турне, Тина знала, что она ответственна по закону перед организаторами за отменённое турне. Нуждаясь в заработке, она стала сольной исполнительницей, дополняя свои доходы выступлениями на телевидении в таких шоу, как «Скверы Голливуда», «Донни и Мэри», «Шоу Сонни и Шер» и «Час с Брэди Банчем». Её бракоразводный процесс был завершён в 1978 году после 16 лет совместной жизни в браке. В своей автобиографии «''I, Tina''», позже лёгшей в основу фильма «''What’s Love Got to Do with It?», она обвинила Айка за годы супружеской жизни, наполненных скандалами, надругательствами и его безудержной тягой к наркотикам. Она ушла от него, оставив только своё сценическое имя и приняв ответственность за долги и налоги из-за отменённого тура. Начало сольной карьеры В 1978 году Тина выпускает свой первый альбом после разрыва с Айком. Сильным рок-звучанием альбом «''Rough» обозначил уход от фанковского ритм-н-блюза времён Ревью, продемонстрировав то направление, по которому дальше хотела бы продвигаться сама Тина. Альбом продавался без особого успеха, как и последовавшая за ним диско-запись 1979 года — альбом «''Love Explosion''». Тина начала широко гастролировать по миру. Однако её карьера серьёзно не продвигалась до тех пор, как она не записала римейк песни «''Ball of Confusion''» группы Temptations вместе с группой British Electric Foundation в 1982 году. Продюсеры были настолько впечатлены этой записью, что убедили её записать кавер песни Эл Грина «''Let’s Stay Together''». В то время, как в американской звукозаписывающей индустрии Тёрнер воспринималась как «нерыночный» исполнитель, её популярность как сценического исполнителя не выцветала ни в Европе, ни в других частях мира. Capitol Records подписала с певицей и их британским лейблом недолгий контракт. Тёрнер разделила своё время между выступлениями на небольших концертах в США для того, чтобы сохранять своё значение в глазах американской публики, и успешными большими концертами в Европе. В декабре 1983 года сингл «''Let’s Stay Together''» попал на 6 место в Британии и стал огромным хитом в Европе. Capitol Records не были заинтересованы в выпуске сингла в Америке до тех пор, как тысячи импортных копий сингла не наводнили США. В марте 1984 года сингл попал в первые тридцатки американских поп-чартов. Он попал в первую пятёрку ритм-н-блюз и танцевальных чартов. После успеха песни лейбл был вынужден пересмотреть свои прежние оценки способностей Тины появляться в чартах и предложил ей записать альбом. Возвращение к популярности В 1984 году Тёрнер совершила то, что позже станет называться «изумительным возвращением в истории рок-музыки». В мае лейбл Capitol выпускает сингл «''What’s Love Got to Do With It?» в США для поддержки будущего альбома. Но только одиннадцать радиостанций включили сингл в свои плей-листы. Менеджер Тёрнер, Роджер Дэвис, вынудил лейбл продвигать сингл лучше. Две недели спустя после релиза песня оказалась уже более, чем на ста радиостанциях. В конечном счёте, сингл стал всемирным хитом, достигнув в сентябре первой позиции в Billboard Hot 100 и став, тем самым, официально первым и, на сегодняшний день, единственным американским хитом номер один Тины Тёрнер. Песня, помимо этого, также попала в первые десятки чартов разных европейских стран. Private Dancer и успешный саундтрек thumb|right|250px|Тёрнер на концерте в Норвегии в 1985 году|right Альбом «''Private Dancer» был выпущен в июне 1984 года и с тех пор был продан в количестве более 11 миллионов копий по всему мируTina Turner Biography в Rolling StonesTina Turner в Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and CultureRoger Miles Producer Autobiography, хотя некоторые источникиBiography on Tina Turner. Biography.com. A&E Television Networks. сообщают, что альбом продан в количестве более 20 миллионов. В любом случае, это коммерчески самый успешный альбом певицы на сегодня. Помимо «''Let’s Stay Together''» и «''What’s Love Got to Do With It?» с альбома были выпущены такие хиты, как песня «''Better Be Good to Me», достигшая первой пятёрки в США, и одноимённая песня «''Private Dancer''». Позже Тёрнер получила награду MTV Video Music Awards, две премии American Music Awards и четыре статуэтки Грэмми, подтвердив свой статус как «возвратившейся королевы». В феврале 1985 года Тёрнер отправилась в своё первое сольное мировое турне The Private Dancer Tour с 170 концертами в Штатах, Азии, Европе и Австралии. После успеха альбома «''Private Dancer''», Тёрнер получила роль в фильме «Безумный Макс 3» (Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome), за которую она позже получила награду NAACP Image Award как «Выдающаяся актриса». В августе был выпущен первый сингл «''We Don’t Need Another Hero''» из саундтрека к фильму. Сингл стал следующим международным хитом для Тёрнер, добравшись до второго места в Америке и до третьего в Англии. Песня получила номинацию на Грэмми «Лучший женский поп-вокал» и номинацию «Лучшая оригинальная песня» на Золотой Глобус. Вскоре после этого был выпущен сам саундтрек, достигший в чартах 40 места в Штатах и 47 в Канаде, который был продан в количестве более миллиона копий по всему миру. Второй сингл, «''One of the Living''», был выпущен в октябре. Он принёс Тине Грэмми за «Лучшее женское вокальное рок-исполнение». В ноябре был выпущен следующий сингл, «''It’s Only Love''», дуэт с Брайаном Адамсом, получивший номинацию «Лучшее вокальное рок-исполнение дуэтом или группой» на Грэмми. Break Every Rule. I, Tina. Первый рекорд Гиннесса Тина Тёрнер продолжила самые успешные годы в своей сольной карьере, выпустив альбом «''Break Every Rule''» в 1986 году. Альбом принёс такие хиты, как «''Typical Male''», «''Two People''», «''Back Where You Started''» and «''What You Get Is What You See''», и был продан в количестве около 9 миллионов копий по всему миру. В том же году она публикует свою автобиографию «''I, Tina''», в которой она рассказывает о своей ранней жизни и браке с Айком Тёрнером. Тем же летом певица получает звезду на Голливудской Аллее Славы. 16 января 1988 года Тёрнер попала в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса, выступив перед самой большой платной аудиторией — более 188 тысяч человек на стадионе «Маракана» в Рио-де Жанейро. The Best. Simply the Best В конце 1989 года Тёрнер выпускает свой седьмой студийный альбом «''Foreign Affair''», включивший кавер хита Бонни Тайлер — песню «''The Best''». Песня стала одной из знаковых для Тёрнер. В 1990 году певица отправилась в успешное европейское турне в поддержку альбома, выступив перед почти 4 миллионами фанатов на 121 шоу, побив рекорды последних туров Роллинг Стоунз. В 1991 году Айк и Тина Тёрнер были включены в Зал славы рок-н-ролла. В том же году Тина выпустила сборник лучших песен «''Simply the Best''». Танцевальная кавер-версия «''Nutbush City Limits''» попала в верхнюю тридцатку в Британии. Автобиографический фильм и саундтрек В 1993 году автобиография Тины легла в основу фильма «''What’s Love Got to Do With It?» («При чём здесь любовь?»). Фильм рисовал мрачную картину брака с Айком Тёрнером и преодоление жизненных трудностей через буддизм. Картина получила смешанные рецензии. Тем не менее, Анджела Бассетт, сыгравшая Тину, и Лоренс Фишбёрн, сыгравший Айка, получили номинации «Лучшая актриса» и «Лучший актёр» соответственно на премию «Оскар». Саундтрек к фильму готовила сама Тина. Она перезаписала несколько песен, включая «''A Fool in Love», «''It’s Gonna Work Out Fine''», «''Nutbush City Limits''» и «''Proud Mary''». Она также записала кавер-версии песен «''Disco Inferno''», «''I Don’t Wanna Fight''» и ритм-н-блюзовую балладу «''Why Must We Wait Until Tonight''», написанную Брайаном Адамсом. Саундтрек получил платиновый статус в Америке. Сингл «''I Don’t Wanna Fight''» попал на 9 место в Штатах. Позже в том же году Тёрнер отправилась в американское турне, своё первое за семь лет, для поддержки саундтрека. GoldenEye. Wildest Dreams. Cose della vita. Twenty Four Seven В 1995 году Тёрнер вернулась к музыке с записью главного трека для очередного фильма о Джеймсе Бонде — «''GoldenEye''». Песня была написана для Тёрнер Боно из U2 и The Edge. Сингл вошёл в первые десятки чартов стран Европы. В 1996 году Тина выпускает очередной альбом — «''Wildest Dreams''». Поддержка альбома сопровождалась очередным успешным мировым турне и даже рекламой колготок. Альбом получил золотой статус в Штатах и платиновый в Европе, благодаря таким синглам, как «''Whatever You Want''», кавер-версии «''Missing You''», «''Something Beautiful Remains''» и дуэту с Барри Уайтом «''In Your Wildest Dreams''». В мае 1996 года Тёрнер отправилась в мировое турне длиной в год и полной распродажей билетов. Тур завершился в апреле 1997 года и собрал в сумме 130 миллионов долларов. В конце года Тёрнер и один из её музыкантов написали англоязычную версию итальянской баллады [[Cose della vita|«''Cose della Vita (Can’t Stop Thinking About You)»]], которую она исполнила с Эросом Рамазотти. Этот дуэт стал большим европейским хитом. В апреле 1999-го Тина открыла специальный концерт телеканала VH1 ''Divas Live’99, исполнив несколько своих хитов 80-х и песню «''Proud Mary''» с Элтоном Джоном и Шер. Позже Тёрнер сообщила, что записывает новый альбом. В ноябре 1999 года она выпустила танцевальную песню «''When the Heartache is Over''» с будущего альбома «''Twenty Four Seven''», который вышел в Европе месяц спустя. В Америке диск вышел в феврале 2000-го и почти достиг золотого статуса. 2000-е В 2000-м году Тина отправилась в одно из самых успешных турне в своей карьере. Сообщения о том, что Тёрнер исполнилось 60 лет и она завершает свою 40-летнюю карьеру этим турне, помогли повысить продажи билетов. К концу турне, Twenty Four Seven Tour стал самым прибыльным турне 2000 года, согласно агентству Pollstar, собрав более 100 миллионов долларов. Позже сообщалось, что Тёрнер вновь вошла в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса, продав концертные билеты больше всех остальных сольных артистов в музыкальной историиAmway Global to be Presenting Sponsor of 'Tina Turner Live in Concert' 2008. Reuters.comTerry, Al. Tina Turner Live Tickets — One Of The Biggest Selling Concert Tickets Ever! Pressemeldungen.at.. thumb|right|200px|Вывеска на продуктовом магазине в Натбуше: «''Добро пожаловать в Натбуш, Теннесси. Место рождения Тины Тёрнер''» В 2001 году одна из дорог штата Теннесси была названа в честь певицы — «Шоссе Тины Тёрнер». В 2003 году вместе с Филом Коллинзом Тёрнер записала песню «''Great Spirits''» для диснеевского фильма «''Братец медвежонок». В 2004 году Тёрнер выпустила новый сборник лучших песен — «''All the Best». В поддержку альбома был выпущен сингл «''Open Arms''», который имел скромный успех в Европе и Америке, но сам сборник стал очень популярным по всему миру и продержался на 2-й (второй) позиции Биллборда 16 недель. В 2005 году Тёрнер появилась с выступлениями на шоу Опры Уинфри и The View. Тем временем, «''All the Best''» стал первым платиновым американским альбомом для Тёрнер за 11 лет. В конце года Тина Тёрнер получила государственную награду от Kennedy Center Honors в Вашингтоне вместе с другими артистами. Многие артисты и общественные деятели выступали в честь Тёрнер в тот вечер, включая Опру Уинфри, Мелиссу Этеридж, Куин Латифу, Бейонсе (исполнившую «''Proud Mary''») и Эл Грина. Уинфри, в частности, заявила: «''Нам не нужен другой герой. Нам нужно больше таких героинь, как Вы, Тина. Вы заставляете меня гордиться, когда я пишу про себя ж-е-н-щ-и-н-а''»Thomas, Karen (2005-12-04). «Kennedy Center honors five performing greats», USA Today. И: «''Тина не просто выжила, она торжествовала''». В ноябре Тёрнер выпустила диск «''All the Best — Live Collection''», ставший платиновым, согласно RIAA. В начале 2006 года был выпущен саундтрек к фильму «''All the Invisible Children''», для которого Тёрнер исполнила песню «''Teach Me Again''», попавшую на первое место в чарте Италии. В мае 2007 года Тёрнер вернулась на сцену в качестве ведущего исполнителя благотворительного концерта для детей «Cauldwell Children’s Charity» в Лондонском Музее естественной истории2007 Butterfly Ball - Tina Turner. Это было её первое полное шоу за семь лет. Тёрнер также приняла участие в записи версии песни «''Edith and The Kingpin''», вошедшей в альбом джазового пианиста Хэрби Хэнкока, посвящённом Джони Митчелл — «''River: The Joni Letters''». Этот диск получил Грэмми как лучший джазовый альбом 2007 года. В октябре 2007 Карлос Сантана выпустил альбом «''Ultimate Santana''», на котором присутствует трек в исполнении Тины, «''The Game of Love''», записанный ещё в 2002 году, но прежде не публиковавшийся. Смерть Айка 12 декабря 2007 года Тёрнер публикует краткое заявление через своего представителя относительно смерти своего бывшего мужа Айка Тёрнера: «''Тина знает, что Айк ушел из жизни сегодня. Она не имела никаких контактов с ним на протяжении 35 лет. Никаких дальнейших комментариев сделано не будет''»Tina Turner Refuses To Pay Tribute to Ike, San Francisco Chronicle (2007-12-13).Spagat, Elliot (2007-12-13). «Rock pioneer Ike Turner dies at age 76», Associated Press. Возвращение на сцену. Tina: Live in Concert Tour 10 февраля 2008 года 68-летняя Тёрнер выступила вместе с Бейонсе на 50-й церемонии награждения Грэмми, что стало её первым большим публичным выступлением за семь лет после тура «''Twenty Four Seven Tour''». Кроме этого, Тёрнер получила Грэмми за участие в записи альбома «''River: The Joni Letters''». 29 апреля Тёрнер сообщила о том, что она отправится в юбилейное мировое турне «''Tina!: 50th Anniversary Tour''» в начале октября. 5 мая она выступила на концерте в Сезарс Палас в Лас-Вегасе со своей давнишней подругой Шер. В поддержку грядущего турне 30 сентября Тёрнер выпускает очередную коллекцию главных хитов, редкие живые записи и два эксклюзивных трека — «''Tina!: Her Greatest Hits''». Турне «''Tina: Live in Concert Tour''» начался 1 октября 2008 года в Канзас-сити и был признан одним из самых успешных в Северной Америке. С 14 января 2009 года турне продолжилось в Европе, обойдя по кассовым сборам Бейонсе и Бритни Спирс и был признан самым успешным коммерческим туром в Европе. Личная жизнь В 1957—1958 года Тина состояла в фактическом браке с музыкантом Рэймондом Хиллом. В этих отношениях Тёрнер родила своего первенца — сына Крэйга Тёрнера (род.29.08.1958). В 1962—1978 года Тина была замужем за музыкантом Айком Тёрнером (1931—2007). В этом браке Тёрнер родила своего второго сына — Рональда Тёрнера (род.24.07.1974). С 15 июля 2013 года Тина замужем во второй раз за музыкальным продюсером Эрвином Бахом (род.1956), с которым она встречалась 27 лет до их свадьбы. Тёрнер живёт в Европе с середины 80-х годов, переехав в Лондон в 1986, затем в Кёльн и Ниццу и позже в Швейцарию в 1994 году. В 1996 году Тёрнер начинает постройку виллы около Ниццы, которая завершилась в 2000-м. Сейчас артистка делит своё время разъездами между Швейцарией, Англией и Францией. Родившись в семье баптистского священника, Тёрнер позже меняет свою веру на буддизм (ветвь нитирэн), который помог ей справиться с жизненными трудностями — разорвать порочные отношения и найти внутренний мир. С апреля 2013 Тина Тёрнер является гражданкой Швейцарии, где она проживает вместе со своим мужем, немецким музыкальным продюсером Эрвином Бахом. Тина живёт в городе Кюснахт в кантоне Цюрих. При получении гражданства европейской страны певица подписала соглашение об отказе от гражданства США . Согласно пункту 349 (а) (5) Закона Соединённых Штатов об иммиграции и гражданстве, утрата гражданства происходит автоматически при принятии гражданства другой страны. Это, в отличие от обычного отказа от гражданства, освободило певицу от уплаты ряда налогов и штрафных санкций. Дискография Студийные альбомы * Tina Turns the Country On! (1974) * Acid Queen (1975) * Rough (1978) * Love Explosion (1979) * Private Dancer (1984) * Break Every Rule (1986) * Foreign Affair (1989) * Wildest Dreams (1996) * Twenty Four Seven (1999) Концертные альбомы * Tina Live in Europe (1988) * VH1 Divas Live '99 (с Уитни Хьюстон, Шер и др.) (2000) * Tina Live (2009) Саундтреки * Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) * What’s Love Got to Do with It (1993) Сборники лучших песен * Simply the Best (1991) * The Collected Recordings — Sixties to Nineties (1994) * All the Best (2004) * Tina! (2008) * The Platinum Collection (2009) * Love Songs (2014) Синглы Синглы, попавшие в топ-10 в американских и британских чартах. Как Айк и Тина Тёрнеры: * «A Fool in Love» (1960) * «I Idolize You» (1961) * «It’s Gonna Work Out Fine» (1961) * «Poor Fool» (1962) * «Tra La La La La» (1962) * «River Deep — Mountain High» (1966) * «Proud Mary» (1971) * «Nutbush City Limits» (1973) Сольно: * «Let’s Stay Together» (1983) * «What's Love Got to Do With It» (1984) * «Better Be Good to Me» (1984) * «Private Dancer» (1984) * «We Don’t Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)» (1985) * «Typical Male» (1986) * «The Best» (1989) * «I Don’t Wanna Lose You» (1989) * «I Don’t Wanna Fight» (1983) * «It Takes Two» (с Родом Стюартом) (1990) * «GoldenEye» (1995) * «When the Heartache Is Over» (1999) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * The Tina Turner Blog * Tina Turner на сайте All Music Guide * Tina Turner на сайте Rolling Stone Категория:Артистические псевдонимы Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Исполнители, включённые в Зал славы рок-н-ролла Категория:Поп-музыканты США Категория:Рекордсмены Книги рекордов Гиннесса Категория:Ритм-н-блюзовые исполнители США Категория:Иммигрировавшие в Швейцарию из США Категория:Исполнители Parlophone Records Категория:Исполнители EMI Records Категория:Исполнители Virgin Records Категория:Исполнители Capitol Records Категория:Музыканты поп-рока Категория:Поп-вокалисты США